An Alternate Scream 2
by scream-queen218
Summary: It's what i wanted to happen in scream 2. it sounds the same at first but it'll be more my writing in other chapters. plz read and review
1. Let the geek get the girl

An alternate Scream 2 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except parts of the plot.

Author's note: ok if you read my other story you'll guess I have a thing for Randy which is normal right? Anyway this is what I wanted to happen in scream 2. All you need to know so far is that Maureen and Phil died like they did in the movie and a lot of the chapter may sound like the story.

Enjoy. And please review.

**** 

Sidney Prescott woke up to the sound of screaming. In a panic she rushed to the door. When she opened it a person in a ghost mask jumped out in front of her. Sidney almost screamed but stayed cool. The person in the mask laughs and runs off. 

Sidney just shakes her head and closes the door. Her friend Hallie comes in and looks cautiously at Sidney. " You ok?" 

Sidney smiled, "I'm fine"

Hallie nods but doesn't believe her. As Sidney goes off to get dressed Hallie turns the T.V on. A reporter appears on the screen. 

" Shocking news last night as two people were brutally murdered…" 

Sidney appears behind Hallie who quickly turns the T.V off. They look at each other for a moment then Sidney decides there's only one person who would be straight and tell her what's going on. 

"Where's Randy?" 

Hallie looks at the clock." I think he has film theory" 

Sidney nods and quickly hurries to the closet. 

" Don't forget about the mixer tonight at the Delta Lambda's tonight." Hallie reminded her while tidying up some things.

As Sidney tied her shoulder length hair into a hair back into a small ponytail she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I should go." Sidney said trying to sound sorry. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue sweat shirt. Then heads for the door. 

"What!" Hallie stopped Sidney from leaving, "But you promised me and Derek."

Sidney sighed " I'll think about it ok."

****

A few minutes later Sidney had battled her way through reporters and got to Randy's class. She stood outside the door and peered in. The class was already in a full discussion. The professor was stood at the front. "So, what you're saying is that killer's influence was based on the movie itself."

A pretty blond girl who Sidney recognised as Cici Copper shook her head. " You cannot blame the movies we are responsible for our own actions."

" I agree." 

Sidney looked to the corner of the room where Randy Meeks a long time friend of hers was sat.

" Oh come on Randy, with all due respect, the killer obvious patterned himself after two serial killers who were immortalized by film." 

A guy with hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed that morning interrupted. It was Mickey a friend of Randy's. Sidney found that Mickey and Randy had been friends since they met. Probably because of their love of movies.

"So, you're saying that someone is trying to make a real life sequel?" The professor asked thoughtfully. 

"STAB 2? Why would anyone want to do that? Sequels suck!" Randy sounded disgusted at the thought. A talkative guy in the back row piped up.

"No! There are loads of sequels that have been a bigger success than the original."

Cici laughed. "Name one. And it can't be part of a planned trilogy."

There was a thoughtful silence then…

" Aliens, much better than the first one." the guy stated sounding pleased with himself.

Cici rolled her eyes " yeah well there's no accounting for taste" 

"NO! Aliens is a classic! Get away from her you bitch!" the guy did a shooting action to go with it.

Randy shook his head. " I believe the line is, stay away from her you bitch, this is film class right?"

Sidney gave a small laugh but stayed hid. She didn't want to drag Randy away from his debate.

"I got it!" Mickey smiled smugly, "Godfather part two."

There was a nod of agreement amongst the class. 

Then Randy did an impression of Marlon Brando and the class burst out laughing.

" Ok" said the professor checking his watch. " The sequel discussion to be continued" 

Sidney stood back as people left the room. Randy came out still arguing with Mickey, Cici and one of her friends.

" Uh Randy?" Sidney asked as he passed her. " Can we talk?" 

Randy smiled happily when he saw her. "sure!"

He and Sidney began to walk off when Cici's friend called after him. "so what would you make different?"

Randy stopped and turned to her. " I'd let the geek get the girl."

****

They walked quickly across the campus keeping away from reporters. Randy could tell Sidney was worried and tried his best to be supporting but he was kind of hurt that Sidney had only came to him because something that reminded her of Woodsboro had happened. 

"Randy it's happening again!" Sidney insisted.

" No Sidney it's not a lot of shit happens in the movies. People get robbed, shot, multiplexes are a very dangerous place to be these days and I think…"

"I think your in extreme denial." She interrupted.

Randy stopped and took Sidney's hands in his. And looked into her eyes. 

"You should be too, this has nothing to do with us."

Randy looks just past Sidney's shoulder and sees Derek her boyfriend approaching giving Randy a What are you doing holding her hands look. Randy let go of Sidney's hands and plastered a fake smile to his face. 

"Hey Derek" he called out.

Derek came up and led Sidney away.

"I was worried you weren't in class." 

Randy rolled his eyes and watched them walk away. He realised Cici was standing next to him.

" why don't you tell her?" she asked curiously

Randy looked at Cici then shook his head.

"look at Derek then look at me, then you'll get your answer." Randy answered sadly then walked away.

*****

That's all I've got at the moment please review! 


	2. wrong person

Chapter 2: Wrong Person

Authors note: Ok I know the last chapter was a lot like the movie but it's going to start changing soon. Anyway Cici is going to be in the story more because Sarah Michelle Geller or Prince or whatever is one of my favourite actresses. Anyway enjoy and please review.

****

*what am I doing here?* Sidney thought glumly. She had spent the last half an hour following Derek and Hallie round the sorority house talking to a load of bimbos and a load of frat boys. Derek and Hallie were talking to Louis and Murphy. Sidney wasn't paying attention. 

"Sidney are you even listening to me?" Derek asked. 

"huh. Oh yeah." She lied. Louis and Murphy were now gone and Hallie was flirting in the corner with Mickey.

Derek looked at her suspiciously but Sidney just smiled.

***** 

Meanwhile a little way down the street at the Omega Beta Zeta sorority house Cici was getting ready to go to the mixer. She rushed around like mad trying to find her coat. 

Suddenly the phone rings making her jump. She hesitated then answered it.

"hallo Omega Beta Zeta." She admired herself in the mirror as she spoke.

"Hello" it was a voice Cici didn't recognize and there was something about it that scared her.

"who are you calling for?" She asked walking into the kitchen and picking up her bag.

"what if I said you?" Cici paused. Someone was trying to scare her.

"what if I said goodbye?" she answered teasingly.

"why would you do that?" Cici smiled.

" why do you answer a question with a question?" she asked turning the T.V off at the plug.

"I'm inquisitive." Cici rolled her eyes she was getting bored now.

"yeah and I'm inpatient." She answered cruelly. "look I'm late and I need to go."

"don't hang up on me!"

"bye" Cici hung up then went to the front door. It was open. She began to panic it had been closed before. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun round to see a carving knife just in front of her. She let out a small scream.

"shit Cici what's your problem?" 

It was just her friend Dawnie. Cici just shook her head and laughed.

"you scared me that's all." 

Dawnie walked into the kitchen while Cici got herself together. 

"Dawnie I'm going out I'll see you later."

Cici leaves. Dawnie walks into the hall and smiles. *Finally I'm alone* she thought happily. She liked living in the sorority house but she never got a moments peace. The phone rings she answers it smiling.

"Hallo Omega Beta Zeta." 

"you shouldn't have hung up on me." The voice was evil and cruel Dawnie remembered the film stab and became very uneasy.

"I never hung up on you." She answered walking through to the kitchen. There was silence then.

"Where's Cici?" the voice sounded a little pissed that it was talking to the wrong person.

"She's at that party." Dawnie answered setting the security lock. "Why?"

" Because I want to see what her insides look like." That made Dawnie become very anxious. She was quiet a wimp and was scared easily.

"but.." the voice continued " I've got the wrong person so I'll kill you instead."

The person hung up and there was a bang upstairs. Dawnie backed up towards the door. When she got to it she opened it and ran out. Still clutching the phone. She began to walk down the path but stopped when she heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She froze. Terrified. Then slash. Someone jumped up behind her and drove the knife into her back. Without a scream she fell to the floor.

****

Cici walked along the road. Humming happily to herself. Then she remembered her cell phone.

"shit!" she muttered and turned around and walked into Randy. Cici gasped.

"oh sorry Cici" he muttered.

"it's ok. Um do you think you could walk me back to the sorority house. I need to get my phone and I feel a little jumpy." Cici smiled innocently at him. Randy shrugged "ok"

They walked silently for a bit then Cici decided to start up conversation.

"so Randy I I did look at Derek then look at you and I think you may have a chance." She said smiling.

" What do you mean" Randy asked curiously. He didn't really want to talk about Sidney or Derek. He always got himself into a downer when it came to that topic.

"well.." Cici said teasingly, " I think Sid would be better off with you." She flashed her kindest smile at him.

But Randy was no longer paying attention to Cici. He stopped and stared at one of the most horrible sites he would ever see in his life. Cici, seeing the horrified look on his face, followed his gaze and saw Dawnie hanging lifeless from the tree. Her insides hanging out. Cici's scream was heard at the mixer and by all the sorority's around.

****

Well that's it for now. Please review. 


	3. here we go again

Chapter 3: Here we go again

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah.

Authors note: ok I no some of the chapters are a bit short so I'll try and make this one longer. Dewey and Gale will be in this chapter and so will Joel and Cotton. Enjoy. Oh and I need your help on this one. Should Randy live or die? Review and we'll see what could happen. : )

The alarm clock sounded of showing it was 10 o'clock.

"shit!" Sidney muttered as yawned and crawled out of bed. She had had the worst night ever. After being bored out of her mind at the sorority party she had found out about what happened at the Omega Beta Zeta. She had felt terrible. Randy and Cici had found the girl hanging from a tree. Just like Casey Becker she thought sadly.

After getting dressed and finding Hallie's note saying she switched the alarm off so Sidney could get some more needed sleep. She headed out to the campus grounds. She passed a group of reporters without thinking and they immediately crowded her.

" did you know the victims?"

" do you think your in danger?"

She pushed passed them but they followed. She tried to ignore them and without realising walked straight into Randy.

" oh god sorry." she muttered.

Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd of reporters. They followed but weren't as pushy to get a story. Sidney guessed they would be trying to listen to their conversation. She tried to ignore them.

"Randy are you ok I tried to call you but Paul said you weren't in."

"yeah I was at the police station with Cici all night." He looked tired and kind of pale. Not his usual funny self. Sidney realised it must have been horrible to find a dead body. Especially if they had been gutted.

"Sidney are you ok?" Sidney turned and found Derek running up to her. Hallie and Mickey following closely. When Derek reached Sidney he kissed her sweetly and Randy couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't miss this story for the world." Gale Weathers stated strongly into the phone. "no I'm not worried it's probably just someone who was pissed they didn't get into the sorority. Now I gotta go. Bye." she hung up when a young black man came up behind her with a camera.

" uh miss Weathers?" Gale turned to face him. " hi I'm Joel your new camera guy."

Gale nodded and began to walk towards a crowd of gathering reporters where a press conference was being held. "you got any experience?"

"Uh yeah, I shot the bingo finals, heck, I won an award for that."

"Good" gale said flatly, "we'll get along fine as long as you remember I point you shoot."

Joel seemed keen and ready to follow. " great you point I shoot easy!"

They both made their way along the campus when they were stopped by a middle aged reporter.

" Miss Weathers?" Gale turned to the woman showing that she had her attention. " Hi I'm Debbie Salt I work for the local newspaper and I wondered if I could get a quote from you?"

Gale rolled her eyes. "sorry but I'm busy." she turned to walk away but Debbie followed.

"Please Miss Weathers it would just be such an honour to get a word from you please. You are such a great writer I just love your work!" Debbie's pleading is getting on Gale's nerves.

"ok" she says firmly. Debbie gets her note book out thrilled.

"Begin quote. Your flattering remarks are both desperate and obvious. End quote."

Debbie looks madly at Gale a line of hatred crosses her face but disappears as quickly as it came.

Gale walked on quickly and then spotted what she had been looking for. Sidney. She turned to Joel.

"listen there should be a guy sitting in the van. Go and get him."

Joel hurried off and Gale stood with a smile making sure Sidney didn't disappear. Joel returned quickly with Cotton Weary. Gale smiled. Without a word she walked up to Sidney.

"hallo Sidney." she said trying to sound as nice as possible.

Sidney turned and knew straight away something wasn't right.

"Hi Gale." As she spoke Randy came up behind her.

He glanced at the camera and tied to pull her away but Sidney stood her ground.

"so Sidney how have you been?" Gale asked she signalled Cotton to come out and Joel turned the camera on.

" hallo Sidney" Cotton said more into the camera than to Sidney.

Sidney turned to leave full of anger. It wasn't bad enough Gale wrote a book about her but she then had to arrange a public meeting with a guy her mother was having an affair with.

" oh please Sidney share your feelings on this whole nightmare."

Gale's voice made Sidney explode. She turned and punched her so hard Gale crashed down to the ground. Sidney stormed off Randy and Derek ran after her. Hallie turns to Joel with a smug smile on her face.

" Did you get that on camera?"

"Yes I got that on camera!" He snapped back at her mimicking her tone of voice.

Sidney stormed across campus full of rage and wishing Gale would just leave her alone. She stops at a large tree and leans back. Derek and Randy were on the other side of the grounds. They had been stopped by reporters probably asking about what happened last night.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Sidney jumped and spun around to be face to face with Dewey Riley!

"OH MY GOD DEWEY!" Sidney gave him a hug. "what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Sidney looked up at her surrogate big brother and smiled.

"I'm fine. Things were going great until now. I auditioned for a part in a play snow white and the seven dwarfs. I know it's mad but they're putting one on for some kids at the local elementary school. I have a boyfriend with both parents and no homicidal tendencies. Things were great."

Dewey smiled, "how's Randy?"

" he found a dead body Dewey I think you can guess how he is." Sidney glanced across to see Randy walking casually along. He spotted Sidney and Dewey and ran up to them.

"Dewey hi. God what are you doing here." Randy and Dewey shook hands and Dewey explained that he was worried.

After that they talked for a little while mostly about how they all were. Time ticked by and Sidney remembered her paper she had to do by tomorrow.

"I gotta go," she said standing up, " I'll see you guys later"

She left them and headed back to her dorm. When she got there Hallie wasn't there and the room felt kind of creepy. She shrugged it off and turned her computer on.

She worked away happily for a little while then it happened. The phone rang. Sidney glanced at the caller ID. It was a number she didn't recognize. After a moments hesitation she answered.

" hallo?"

"hallo Sidney." That voice. The one that had given her nightmares and chilled her to the bone.

"who who is this?!" Sidney was panicking a little now but she tried to remain brave.

"Do you really want to know?" the voice was coming from behind her. She whirled round to see ghost face standing by her closet door.

It pulled out a butchers knife. Sidney ran but ghost face chased after her. She opened the door and ran out into the hallway. It was empty no one was around. She ran down the stairs. Ghost face right behind her.

Not knowing where to go she ran round a corner right into Cici. Both girls fell to the floor.

"oh we've got to get out of here!" Sidney pulled Cici to her feet.

"why what's going on?" Cici looked to where Sidney had came from and saw ghost face standing there watching them.

She gave a small scream and both girls ran together.

Not looking back they made it to room 106. Randy's dorm. They both started pounding begging him to open the door. Finally he did.

" Sidney, Cici what's wrong?" he looked as if he had been asleep.

"Randy he was after us you've got to let us in!" Sidney pleaded.

Randy stepped back from the door and let Sidney and Cici in. Just as he shut the door something cut through it. A knife.

All three of them screamed and backed towards the window.

"call the police." Randy told Cici. She was about to when the phone rang. They all looked at each other.

Randy picked it up and hesitated.

"hallo?" he asked looking at Sidney and Cici who were huddled together watching him.

"Hallo Randy." it was the killer. Randy didn't say anything. This had to be the worst couple of days of his life. " Guess what geek. Your next." The killer hangs up.

Randy looks at Sidney. He was quite shocked and didn't know what to say. " Here we go again."


	4. the new Tatum

Disclaimer: I still own nothing : ( : ( : ( : (

Authors note: Hi I dunno if anyone is actually reading this except for Anji24 and slytherin-perfect but I'll still write it anyway. Oh and I was reading back on it and I realised that the play that Sidney's in snow white and the seven dwarfs is a bit weird but you'll see why I put it in there later. Oh and you have to remember that Dewey and Gale's scene where they're arguing has just happened. Anyways back to the story!

"I shouldn't be here." Sidney moaned to her friend Hallie as they pushed their way through a crowd of people in the auditorium.

"Come on Sidney don't you want to know who your prince charming is going to be?" Hallie had been trying to get Sidney into a lot of social activities outside the gang but it took Sidney a while to warm up to new people.

They found some seats near the front and sat down. They were soon joined by Mickey and his camera. As the auditorium slowly filled up Derek and Randy soon joined them.

"I didn't know you auditioned for a part" Hallie said as Randy sat down.

Randy nodded glumly, " my roommate Paul dared me to audition. Not that I'll get the part."

They started muttering on about something else but Sidney wasn't listening. She jumped slightly when Derek put a hand on her shoulder. " you ok?"

Sidney nodded. She had a strange feeling that there was something weird going on with Derek. It made her feel unsure that she really loved him. But then again maybe she was just being paranoid.

Gus the director stepped up onto the stage. " ok I have seen many good people to play the handsome prince but there was one man I just couldn't get over his performance."

As Gus spoke Randy glanced at Sidney and felt a pang of guilt. After she and Cici had been chased they came to him for help. And all he could say to comfort them after he had got a call was Here we go again. How pathetic. And to make things worse the police force had assigned two police guards to look after him. Sidney and Cici had one as well but only one. If the killer attacked them again they could easily kill off the guard and then get to Sidney or Cici. It was all very worrying and confusing.

His attention drifted back to what Gus was saying.

" and the prince charming is, Randy Meeks."

It took Randy a while to realise what Gus had just said then when it finally registered he was left with complete and utter shock.

Hallie walked into the empty dorm and shuddered. The place was so cold for some reason. She picked up the phone there was one message. As it played Hallie began to pull some books and homework out of her bag.

" Hi Hallie it's me Sid, listen I'm gonna be late tonight I'm at Randy's and I'll call you later. Bye!"

Hallie shook her head. She couldn't figure out how Derek put up with Randy. She liked Randy as a friend but everyone knew that he had the biggest crush on Sidney and Sidney obviously saw him as more than a friend. Hallie shrugged it off.

Suddenly she heard a creak coming from the cupboard. She approached it carefully. As she opened it something fell on her.

She gasped and fell back hitting the ground hard. But it was only a jumper.

She laughed nervously. " Get a hold of yourself Hallie."

She jumped again as the phone rang. She picked it up without looking at caller ID.

"hallo?" Hallie glanced out the window she could see Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley arguing again. Joel following them looking kind of pissed.

"Hallo Hallie." The voice Hallie paused. Then smiled.

" Ha ha Mickey you know if Sid heard you she'd flip."

"I'm not Mickey." Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Then who are you?"

"some one who wants you dead."

"really." Hallie mocked.

"really and I think I'm gonna slit your throat that would shut you up big mouth." Pure fear spread across Hallie. This was no joke.

Hallie picked up caller ID. She knew who it was. But she was still panicking. Quickly she ran to the door but just as she opened it someone pushed her back in and stabbed her in the stomach. She gave out a small scream as ghost face stabbed her again. Everything happened so fast.

She kicked out at the killer knocking him back. Then scrambled out the door. She screamed and banged on some doors as she past but no one would help her.

The killer chased her out onto the campus grounds. Hallie ran round a corner and hid behind a large oak tree. She pressed back against it and glanced down at her wounds. They weren't that bad but she had to tell Sidney who it was. She couldn't believe it herself.

She looked around the tree the killer was gone. She did it! Well done Hallie, she thought pleased with herself.

She turned back around smiling slightly when the axe crashed into her head.

The killer let go of the axe and watched Hallie fall. Then pulled the axe out of her head.

Sidney, Cici and Randy sat in Randy's dorm. Paul was out with his girlfriend and probably wouldn't be back till morning. The three were sitting watching T.V trying to take their minds off what was going on. The four police officers were outside the door. They were becoming very annoying but Sidney was glad they were there.

One of them came in. "listen stay in here and stay together. We'll be right back." He closed the door .

"I wonder what happened." Cici said. She had become close to Randy over the past couple of days and had also found herself becoming close with Sidney.

They watched T.V silently for a while.

" Who do you guys think it is?" Asked Sidney breaking the silence. The other two shrugged.

" We'll be fine," Randy sensed the uneasiness Sidney felt and decided it was time to try and help.

He stood up and turned the T.V off. " all we have to do is observe the rules."

" you actually did that. I thought it was just something the movie makers added." Cici laughed remembering the scene in the film. It was quite funny.

Randy ignored her. " Rule number one: the body count is always much bigger, number two: the death scenes are always much more elaborate you know carnage candy that lot. And number three never ever assume that the original killer is dead."

"so what your saying is that it might be Billy or Stu?" Sidney asked.

"well…" Randy thought, " maybe or it could be something else we don't really know."

"something's not right though. It feels like we're missing something." Sidney tries to think back and work it all out. Who would want them all dead. Maybe there was some kind of pattern that if they worked it out then they could save the next victim.

" now who was killed first." Randy asked pacing up and down the room.

" Phil Stevens then his girlfriend Maureen Evans." Cici glanced out the window she could hear sirens.

Sidney who had been lost in her thoughts suddenly realised what was going on. "oh my god!" She jumped up and grabbed the phone.

" What is it?" Randy asked walking up to her.

" Randy I think I know who the next victim is. Think about it. Maureen Evens, Maureen Prescott, Phil Stevens, Steven Orthe.

Cici watches as suddenly the realisation crosses Randy's face. He looks at Cici. "Cici's your nickname right?"

" yeah my real names Casey." It hit her. It's a copy cat killer.

"Who was next?" She asked " was it was Himbry or Tatum?"

She said Tatum's name carefully not wanting to upset them.

Sidney dialled in her number hopefully Hallie would be home.

Nothing just there answering machine.

" I think they might go for the new Tatum." Sidney turns to them. Then all together they said " Hallie."


	5. Randy's last phone call?

Disclaimer: sadly I still do own scream but if you know that they're selling ownership of it for £10 please let me know.

Authors note: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I had a little bit of writers block and didn't know what to write but I have the perfect end for this chapter.

MWAHAHAHAHA.

"shit!" Sidney slammed the phone down. " It's dead."

" hang on a minute. Didn't the killer say I was next? Maybe it's not a proper copycat." Randy starts pacing up and down the room trying to clear his head. Why couldn't he think properly?

" what if it is a proper copycat? What if Hallie is the next victim?" Sidney was about to run back to her dorm when the phone rang.

Randy hesitated then picked it up. "hallo?"

The voice on the other end was Dewey. " hi Randy um is Sidney there?"

Randy knew what was coming. Someone had died. And it was more than likely gonna be Hallie. He handed the phone to Sidney and prayed that he was wrong. But the look on Sidney's face made him realise he was right.

Cici didn't know what to say. She looked at Randy who headed over to the bathroom. She guessed it was his way of saying give us a moment and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Randy walked over to a grimfaced Sidney and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry. They stood their for a moment not saying anything then Sidney pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." she muttered wiping tears away from her eyes.

"It's ok." Randy smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Dewey walked in.

"are you guys ok?" he asked.

Sidney and Randy nodded. Cici came out the toilet and gave a small smile. It then popped back into Sidney's head what they had worked out about the copycat.

"Dewey we need to tell you something."

Sidney's DREAM

Sidney walked into the theatre. She saw Hallie alive and well. Cici suddenly ran up to her. " are you nervous?"

"about what?" Sidney asked confused.

" The play of course." Cici laughed.

Sidney suddenly realised she was wearing a snow white outfit. She looked up to ask Cici what she was in the play but she was gone. Then as if she couldn't control herself she stepped up onto the stage and lay down. Everything was quiet. She could see Derek watching in the wings. Then Randy stepped out passed him and came up and kneeled beside her.

He said something but Sidney couldn't hear what. She could only focus on his blue eyes. So deep and you could always tell what he really felt by looking at his eyes.

Then he leaned over her and bent forwards and kissed her. Everyone else disappeared and all that was left was them. She reached up and touched his cheek and a chill ran down her spine. They stopped kissing and Sidney got up. She smiled and went to kiss him again but ghost face popped up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

The look of pain on his face made tears fall down Sidney's face. She looked directly at ghost face as it held the knife up towards her and slashed down into her face.

Sidney woke up with a gasp. She was lying on Randy's bed fully dressed. She looked at his alarm clock. It was 11:50.

She groaned and climbed out of bed. There was no Randy in sight but Cici was watching T.V.

"morning" Cici gave a half smile. " you ok?"

Sidney hesitated for a moment then told Cici about her dream.

"what do you think?" Sidney asked after she finished telling it.

To her surprise Cici smiled. " I knew it!"

" knew what?" Sidney asked confused. Cici laughed.

" You love Randy." Cici stated.

" As a friend," Sidney didn't understand. Randy was her best friend since she started high school and they were just friends. Right?

" everyone knows he has the biggest crush on you and has for ages. And I knew you felt the same way." Cici looked very pleased with herself. Sidney didn't what to say.

" Admit it."

Sidney thought for a second. She thought about his blue eyes. The way he always made her laugh. The way he cared for her. Then she realised. " I do love Randy."

Cici nodded.

" but I love Derek as well." Sidney was so confused. Why had she never felt this about Randy he was always there for her.

" well," Cici began thoughtfully. " I think you should tell Randy how you feel and then at least he'll know. Listen I know this isn't the best thing to think about but Randy doesn't think he's gonna live through this."

"why would he think that?" Sidney suddenly noticed a video tape that Cici was holding tightly.

Cici dropped it into her bag. " look how would you feel if he did die and you would never be able to tell him how you feel?"

Sidney nodded. " I'm gonna tell him. Where is he?"

" I think he went out with Dewey and Gale. I think they're still on campus."

Sidney jumped up and quickly put her hair up. Then rushed to find Randy.

"so if it's a copycat killer who's next?" Dewey asked.

" think Dewy." Gale threw her arms up in the air. It was so obvious. " my camera man was killed next, then…"

"hold it." Joel interrupted, " I don't need to hear about a dead camera guy. Now I'm gonna go get some coffee, doughnuts, prozac, see if I can find some crack, Special K of Malcolm X, and I'll be back when you all start talking about something more Saved by the Bellish."

He walks off and Randy rolls his eyes. "he's a bit jumpy."

" Don't worry about him. We were all attacked at Woodsboro any one of us could be next. We have to…" Gale was cut off by her cell phone.

She ignored it. " we have to.." It started to ring louder.

Randy picked it up. " Gale's not here."

"but she's standing right next to you." The voice it was the same one he had heard a couple of nights the voice that had threatened to kill him. His throat went dry and he was struck with fear. He put his hand over the speaker. "it's him."

"It's who?" Dewey asked.

Randy rolled his eyes. "the killer who else?"

The three of them jumped up and looked around.

"we'll go find him you keep him busy. Come on Gale."

Dewey and Gale ran off in search of the caller. Randy stood there. What did they expect him to say?

"so what's your favourite scary movie?" He asked walking over to the camera van.

" Do you want to die geek?" The voice mocked.

" um do you…" Randy couldn't think of a comeback. He reached the van and looked around then it hit him. Where were his bodyguards?

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

"Showgirls absolutely terrifying. What's yours?"

There was no answer. "wait let me guess THE HOUSE ON SORORITY ROW? FINAL EXAM. GRADUATION DAY? THE DORM THAT DRIPPED BLOOD? SPLATTER UNIVERSITY? Am I close?"

Randy could no longer see Gale and Dewey. He was beginning to panic big time.

"closer than you think." A motor bike starting up somewhere made him jump. The voice laughed.

Think Randy, he told himself keep the killer talking.

"So what's your deal? Can we talk openly for a second?"

He starts pacing back and forth. "How does one become a serial killer? Huh? Are you psychopathic or merely psychotic? And what is the distinguishing feature'? Were you slapped around as a child? Is it hereditary? Did your Mom take test drugs? You know, have you tried getting laid? It's done wonders for my homicidal tendencies."

"why are you even here? You'll never be the leading man. Why would Sidney ever love you? Your nothing! Nothing. A geek who thinks he could stand a chance with her."

The words made Randy become increasingly angry. "what you jealous or something. Is that it. She won't go out with you so you kill her."

"That's your motive geek." The killer mocked.

Sidney raced out on to campus and almost knocked Joel over.

" oh shit sorry. Have you seen Randy?"

"uh yeah him Dewey and Gale are by that…" He motioned to where they had been sitting. " where are they?"

Randy wouldn't let up. He was pissed and wouldn't stop dissing

"if you're such a brilliant smart killer--why copycat? Why not be original? Where's the innovation? Let's pioneer some new ground. Make a statement. Go down in history. Now you'll always be the Woodsboro copycat killer. That's lame. It's like a bad sequel. And why Woodsboro? What about Manson, Bundy, Son of Sam? Why imitate two high school loser-ass dickheads--1 knew the guys. Stu was a wussy ass wet rag and Billy Loomis what the fuck--jesus--what a rat-looking homo-repressed, mama's boy!"

Sidney heard someone shout something that sounded like Billy Loomis. She eyed the strangely empty campus and saw Randy yelling into a cell phone. She began to walk towards him but was struck with horror. Someone in a ghost mask ripped the van door open and pulled Randy inside. Sidney ran as fast as she could to the van and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She screamed as someone was thrown up against the window. There was a crash from inside then nothing.

A/N : oh no how could I do this to Randy? Can Sid save him or is she to late? Plz r/r


	6. a close call

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah.

A/N: Ok I've done some serious thinking about Randy. I hope you don't mind what I picked to do but it just wouldn't be right if I had picked to kill him off. Yet…

Sidney gave the door one last tug. It still wouldn't budge. She was becoming frantic now.

Joel ran over. "What's going on?"

Another bang was heard from inside. Joel grabbed his keys out of his pocket. Before he could do anything else though the back door of the van burst open and Randy staggered out.

Sidney and Joel ran over to help him. He was covered in blood and was clutching his stomach. The three of them staggered away from the van.

"where's the killer?" Joel asked his eyes darted back towards the news van.

Randy shrugged. " I hit it with your camera."

Sidney suddenly noticed the pain in his eyes and she just wanted to scream. This was all because of her. All the deaths and the suffering was always because of her.

"oh shit Randy!" Sidney looked up to see Gale and Dewey running towards them.

When they got to them Dewey grabbed Randy's arm. " are you ok?"

Randy looked at Dewey and shook his head. "just peachy."

Gale and Joel carefully headed towards the camera van. When they looked inside they found nothing.

"Shit!" gale spun around and called out to Dewey, " he's gone."

Randy rolled his eyes and then fainted.

A/N: omg I no it was really short and I'm very sorry. I'm goin away on our school camp next week and I've got a lot to do. I just wanted to get this bit out the way. I dunno if I like the way the story's goin. Plz review and tell me if it's a bit stupid having Randy live.


	7. a visit at the hospital, bye bye Derek

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. :'(

A/N: hi sorry it's been so long but the good news is I only have seven days of school left so I'll have more time to write it. Oh and in this chapter I stole some lines from a film called three to tango. I don't know why but I always imagined the conversation between Sidney and Randy. Any way thank you for the reviews and Anje24 your right. As painful as it is either Gale or Dewey must die. I wonder who it will be….

Sidney packed some clothes into a bag. She was still filled with guilt about what happened to Randy. The police had recommended that she went away for a couple of days to a secret location. Dewey was going to take her there and Randy would come after he got out of hospital.

There was a knock at the door. Sidney hesitated then opened it. It was just Cici.

"Hey." Cici gave her a reassuring smile.

Sidney smiled back and invited her in.

" So Sid, how's Randy?"

Sidney shrugged. " he's alive but…" She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. " He was in so much pain and it was because of me."

She collapsed onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

Cici sat next to her and put an arm around her. "it's not your fault."

Sidney shook her head. "but it is and I just… I don't know what to do."

"come on Sid don't think like that. They're gonna catch that asshole that's doing this."

Sidney looked at Cici and smiled. It was amazing how much Cici reminder her of Tatum. They were both great friends and had the same strong attitude.

Sidney got up and stretched. "um I'm gonna go and see Randy before I go. Do you wanna come?"

Cici shook her head. "I'm gonna go and see him later. And I think you two should be left alone for a while."

Randy let out a frustrated sigh as the doctor talked to him.

"look I'm fine really why can't I just go leave tonight?" Randy pleaded.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but we have to make sure. You can leave tomorrow night."

The doctor left as Randy silently cursed him. He picked up the remote and put the T.V on. The only decent thing that was on was some crappy romance thing.

He left it on but his thoughts kept trailing off to Sidney. The look on her face. Pure horror. Thinking back to when he had climbed out of the van there was a million things he could have done at the time to try and make her feel better. He could have hugged her or told her it was fine. Hell if he hadn't been so scared he might have been able to catch the killer but no. He fainted.

Suddenly the door opened and Sidney walked in.

"hey Randy. Um how are you feeling?" she stood nervously at the end of his bed.

Randy shrugged, "I've been better."

There was an awkward silence between them. What could Sidney say? She looked around the room and saw the T.V.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"some romance thing." he replied. He didn't really know what it was.

"Romance? What have you ran out of scary movies to talk about?" Sidney giggled.

Randy just smiled and beckoned Sidney to sit on the bed beside him. She sat down and took his hand.

"if anything had happened to you I… I don't know what I would have done." tears began to fall down Sidney's face.

Randy wiped the tears away and gave her hand a squeeze.

"don't cry Sid. You know it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me."

Sidney smiled a little but didn't stop crying. Randy felt awful.

He pulled her into a hug. After a couple of seconds they parted and Sidney looked into Randy's big blue eyes. Without saying anything she lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

After that they didn't speak much they just lay there and watched the movie for a while. At the end of it Sidney decided she had to say something.

"have you ever noticed that in films someone always says I'd like that?"

Randy smiled. " do you know what the most commonly said thing in any movie is?"

Sidney shook her head.

"let's get out of here."

Sidney thought for a second. "it works though. Aliens are attacking let's get out of here. I wanna have sex with you, let's get out of here."

Randy yawned. "uh oh. I'm keeping you from resting." Sidney said as she got up. "I better go."

Randy was disappointed that she was leaving. He felt so close to her right now. "ok I'll see you soon."

Sidney nodded and left.

Outside she walked along the street. She should have told him. It was the perfect moment but she had been to afraid to.

As she walked along she hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Cotton.

"oh shit sorry!"

"that's ok Sid but I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Cotton had a hold on Sidney's arm.

"about what?"

"I could get us both an interview with Diane Sawyer."

Sidney shook her head. " no way Cotton."

She tried to step round him but he stopped her.

"now Sid it's not like you don't owe me anything because you do and…"

"Sid?" Derek suddenly popped up behind cotton. "is he bothering you?"

Cotton let go of Sidney's arm and walked away. Derek pulled Sidney into a hug.

"I've been so worried about you. I haven't seen you in ages."

Sidney pulled away from him. He looked down at her worried.

"are you ok?"

"no." Sidney didn't know how to say this but she had to. " I don't think it's going to work out between us."

Derek looked hurt. He shook his head. " this isn't about Randy is it?"

"What?!" Sidney tried to sound shocked by the thought of it but she knew it was true and by the looks of it so did Derek.

She bowed her head defeated. "Derek I'm sorry."

She looked up at him waiting for him to say something but he just looked at her. Then he started to walk away. "so am I Sid. So am I."

Derek walked along. His heart was broken and he just lost his love to Randy Meeks of all people. What did Randy have that Derek didn't. It made him so angry.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hey this is Derek."

"Hallo Derek. What's the matter you look kinda down."

Derek spun around. Fear rising in him. "who is this."

"wouldn't you like to know." The voice was mocking him. "a word of advice. If you ever get a girlfriend make sure it's not Sidney Prescott. Her boyfriends only end up dead."

The killer hung up. Derek turned around once more and bumped straight into ghost face. He let out a small yelp and fell back. As ghost face raised a knife above high into the air, Derek kicked it and ran.

He had no idea where he was going but he just had to get out of there. As the killer chased him he began to run out of breath. Then hope came into sight. A road. A car was bound to stop and help him.

As he ran out onto it though a large truck came flying at him. Before he knew it, it was right in front of him. Then it was too late.

Ghost face watched. It sunk into the shadows with a feeling of great satisfaction. It knew it was going to work. Now all it needed was the perfect place. Then it could take it's revenge.


	8. see you soon geek

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Ok it's time to decide. Gale or Dewey? Speak now or you might not like the way it ends….

Sidney chucked her bag into the boot and turned to face Dewey.

"I'm already to go." She smiled but felt like screaming. There was no way this was happening again. And now she was being forced into hiding.

Dewey nodded, "ok I just need to get something I'll be right back."

He hurried off while Sidney waited in the car.

Gale tiptoed into the auditorium. She looked around and smiled.

Dewey had wanted to talk to her and she had wanted to say something to him as well.

Even though she had used him at first to get her story Gale cared for him a lot and knew he felt the same way.

As she waited she thought about what she was going to say. Ring Ring Ring Ring.

She jumped as her cell phone rang. After a moments pause she decided not to answer it. Gale switched it off and put it in her pocket.

"Gale." A whispered voice called out to her.

She stood up. "Dewey?"

"Gale I'm behind the stage." Gale hesitated. She didn't know if it was Dewey or not.

Carefully she walked to the stage and looked around. Nothing.

"Dewey? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Gale, I think, I think the killers here with us." The whispered voice said.

Gale became very alarmed. "What! Where?"

"here." Gale spun around to be face to face with Ghost face.

She screamed and turned to run but the killer grabbed her and threw her onto the floor. Gale looked up as the killer raised a knife high into the air. Gale kicked the killers legs. It toppled over giving Gale time to get up and run!

She ran out into the hallway. Ghost Face right behind her.

Dewey hurried to the auditorium. He was late! As he waited he could have sworn he heard screaming. Deciding better go and investigate he followed the noise. It led him out into the hallway.

He walked along it for a bit then saw what had been making the screaming. A T.V in the television room.

It was playing a scene from stab. The one where Tatum died. They made her seem like a complete dumb blond which she wasn't.

Dewey turned away unable to watch any more.

Ghost face had been watching him from behind the door, and as Dewey walked out the door it jumped out and stabbed Dewey in the back.

He fell to the floor. The killer just stepped over him and walked away.

Sidney was beginning to get impatient. Where the hell is Dewey.

She got out the car and looked around.

Dewey's cell phone began to ring. At first she was going to ignore it but what if it was Dewey. She picked it up. "hallo?"

"hallo Sidney." She hung up. Where was Dewey?

"That was a very stupid thing to do Sid, now I'm gonna have to kill you."

Sidney turned just as the killer whacked her round the face. She fell and hit her head hard on the car door.

Randy shook his head. "look Mickey I'm sorry but sequels are just a rip off of the original film."

How could he be sat here still having the same discussion which had been going on for days now.

Mickey shrugged. "look man I gotta go I'll see you later."

He patted Randy on the shoulder and left.

Randy lay down and stared at the ceiling. All he could think about was Sidney. Her hair, her eyes. Stop it! He thought sadly, she doesn't love you and never will.

The door suddenly opened and Cici ran in.

"Randy! Something's wrong. Sid, Dewey and Gale have gone missing." She sounded worried.

Randy jumped up. "ok um let me get dressed then we'll go call the police or something."

He grabbed his top when a note fell out of it. He picked it up. It read:

Come to the auditorium before midnight

Or I'll kill Sidney. If you tell any police I'll

Slit her throat. See you soon GEEK.

Randy looked up at Cici. "what times it?"

Cici looked at her watch. "11:15."

"We have to hurry come on."

Randy quickly got dressed and they sneaked out of the hospital.


	9. let's get outta here

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: ok it is the end but what will happen? Is Dewey alive? Where is Gale? Who will die? I had to flip a coin because I couldn't decide. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a serious case of writers block. Anyway on with the story.

Randy and Cici ran quickly through the collage. He was filled with worry. If anything happened to Sidney…

They reached the auditorium and Randy peered through the window. It looked empty.

"listen Cici I need you to stay here and if anything happens to go and get help."

Cici shook her head. "no way. It's not safe for you to go in there on your own."

Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to argue with her. They crept in. Trying hard not to make a sound. The stage was full of props for the snow white play.

Then Randy saw her. Sidney was laying face down un-moving. His heart began to pound. He ran down the stairs, leapt up onto the stage and knelt beside her.

"Sid, Sid! are you ok?" He turned her over and her eyes flew open.

"what the…" she began but was cut off by Cici.

"Is she ok?" Cici hurried down the steps to the stage.

Suddenly ghost face climbed out from behind a row of seats with an axe. In one smooth movement it swung the axe and chopped into Cici's neck. Blood splattered everywhere. Cici, with her head half chopped off, fell to the floor.

Sidney and Randy quickly got up. Before they could go anywhere ghost face pulled a gun out. Pointing it at them.

"I wouldn't try running anywhere if I was you." that voice.

Randy didn't think he had heard right at first. He shook his head in disbelief. "Mickey?"

"That's right." he pulled off the mask and threw it to the floor. "didn't see it coming did you?"

Randy thought for a second. "well it was a little obvious when…"

"shut up!" Mickey shook his head.

Sidney was confused this didn't make any sense. Mickey took the safety off the gun and pointed it at them.

Randy had to do something. This was his chance to be the hero. He had to think fast. Then it came to him. He looked up towards the exit and yelled, "Dewey Help!"

When Mickey spun round Randy punched him. Then he and Sidney tried to run but Mickey was quick and jumped in front of them pointing the gun at Randy's head.

"now I wouldn't do that if I was you. When Hallie found out who I was and tried to run, I had to give her the good old fashioned axe in the head." Mickey laughed evilly.

"you're a sick fuck just like Billy." Sidney shook her head.

" No, Billy was a sick fuck wanted to get away!! Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught. You see Sid, I have it all planned out. I have my whole defence planned out. I'm gonna blame the movies. It's pretty cool, huh? It's never been done before. And wait till the trial, cause these days, it's all about the trial! Can't you see it Sid, the effects of cinema violence on Americans. I'll get Cochran or Dershovitz to represent me. Bob Dole on the witness stand in my defence. We'll hold a Christian coalition. It's air tight Sid!!" Mickey stepped back away from them.

"anyway before I kill you guys do you wanna meet my accomplice. Coz I gotta have a partner."

Suddenly the side door to the stage opened and out stepped Gale.

"Gale." Both Sidney and Randy said in union.

Gale shook her head and out steeped…

"Mrs Loomis!?!" Sidney gasped.

Gale looked at Mrs Loomis shocked. "what?"

Mickey laughed dementedly, "Billy's Mother!"

Mrs Loomis took a gun out of her pocket and smiled. "Hello Sidney long time no see."

Sidney stood there shocked. This was just crazy. She glanced at Randy, he looked just as shocked as she felt.

"Well now Mickey your plan to get everyone here worked so you get to choose which one you kill. Gale or Randy?"

Mickey thought for a moment. He then smiled.

"I'm sorry Randy but it has to be you. Your just so annoying."

Mickey aimed the gun at Randy's head.

While all this was happening Gale had found a bottle sitting on the side of the stage. She picked it up and smashed it over Mrs Loomis's head. She quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it at Mickey.

"Drop the gun asshole!"

"oh so vulgar. But hopefully this time you'll remember the safety." Mickey mocked.

Gale was about to answer when Mrs Loomis jumped up and stabbed her in the back. What happened next was a blur to Sidney.

Gale spun round and Mrs Loomis stabbed her in the stomach. Randy jumped forward to try and help her. Mickey pulled the trigger. The bullet just missed Randy's arm but hit Gale in the side. She fell to the floor. Dead.

Mrs Loomis raised the knife and attacked Randy. As the two struggled Mickey grabbed Sidney and threw her onto the floor.

Sidney kicked him in the shin and he fell. She tried to get up but Mickey grabbed her foot and pulled her back down. He pointed the gun straight at her head and was about to pull the trigger when Mrs Loomis screamed, "NO!!!!"

There was a gunshot and Mickey collapsed onto Sidney. Blood from Mickey's back poured onto her.

She gave a small scream and jumped up. With a quick look around she saw Randy unconscious on the floor.

"ha that stupid fool actually believed he could save the day and as for Mickey, well I couldn't let him kill you. Not after what you did to me." Mrs Loomis glared at Sidney pointing the gun at her. "You took my son! You'll never no what it is to be the mother. To raise a child, to teach him, to…"

"to abandon him!" Sidney interrupted her, "Well you did bang up job raising that psychopath!"

Mrs Loomis was filled with rage. " Don't you dare talk about my Billy that way."

"You'll never get away with this." Sidney looked at Mrs Loomis and felt so much hate. She was almost the spitting image of Billy.

"Of course I will everything is traceable back to Mickey. Now all I need is to shoot you, kill the geek and I'm done." Mrs Loomis pulled back the trigger to the gun and was about to shoot when…

Smack!

Randy hit Mrs Loomis over the head with the magic mirror. It shattered and Mrs Loomis fell to the floor.

Carefully Sidney bent down and picked the gun up. She pointed it down at Mrs Loomis and shot her in the chest.

"are you ok?" she asked Randy.

He shrugged. "At least this time I wasn't shot."

Sidney gave a small laugh.

"um Sid…" Randy started. Sidney noticed he wasn't looking at her, he was more focused on something on the floor. "well um I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. You know go see a movie or something."

Sidney waited for Randy to look her in the face before she answered. "As long as it's not a horror movie."

Randy smiled. "great!"

They both looked into each others eyes and were about to kiss when…

"what the Fuck!" Cotton had just came in and looked around horrified.

"you know you have great timing." Randy said sarcastically.

"Come on," Sidney pulled Randy towards the exit. "let's get out of here."

Randy grinned, "I'd like that."

A little while later after being interviewed by the police, Sidney and Randy stood in the campus grounds. They saw a load of paramedics carrying someone out in a stretcher.

"We got a live one here." one of them said.

"Dewey!" Sidney smiled.

They gave a small wave as he was taken away in the ambulance.

"Well," Randy said taking Sidney's hand and leading her away from the campus. "What film do you want to see?"

"hmmmm," Sidney thought for a moment. " The Titanic is out we could go see that."

"aw but that film makes me cry." Randy put on a sad voice.

"who did you see it with?" Sidney asked curiously.

"Karen Kolchak." Randy muttered.

"creepy Karen?" Sidney asked shocked.

Randy shoved her gently. "shut up."

Sidney laughed and leaned up and kissed him.

THE END

A/N: There you go. My version of Scream 2. They get together!

Woohoo! Sorry if the end was a bit mad but I couldn't keep it going on forever and ever. Also I couldn't kill Dewey. So I killed Gale, which I feel equally bad about. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
